


Fighting Words

by moosesmittens



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Other, bill's memories are not very nice, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesmittens/pseuds/moosesmittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a tiny fragment of Bill still left in his mind, Stanley is plagued by Bill's memories in his nightmares. Stanford comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble from a prompt I received on Tumblr. If you would like to send drabble prompts hit me up on mooseings.tumblr.com/ask

Even the gentle lull of the waves lapping against the Stan O War II couldn’t keep the nightmares at bay. Stan couldn’t take it. His own memories were starting to becoming hazier by the day. The nightmares felt more real than his own recollections.

Some nights were worse than others. He’d see shapes, all different kinds. A Flat Land and righteous anger that wasn’t his own. He’s restrained… Held down while they tore off his angles… Not an Irregular anymore…

A whole universe burns. Smoke rises from blue, cleansing flame. Maniacal laughter rings in his ears. Vicious glee and an eye that parts to a maw of teeth.

Then there was the blood, the ripped out teeth, the bodies cut and slammed in the middle of an alter… A sickly delighted glee that couldn’t possible be his.

——

Stan bolts upright in his bed, panting. Sweat slicks his brow, his bed sheets. The chill of the ocean breeze makes him shiver.

“Stanley?” 

There’s a faint orange light in the corner of his vision. Stanford strides to his side, lantern in hand. His eyes wide with concern.

“Are you alright? I heard you screaming.”

“I’m… I’m fine, Pointdexter… You should probably make sure we’re not gonna run into an iceberg or somethin’…”

“Stanley, we’re in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.” 

“Yeah well! Can’t be too careful, right? That’s what they thought about the Titanic and then boom…”

Ford sighs, placing the lantern and the floor and sitting on the side of the bed. “Stan… I know I haven’t been the most… Supportive… Brother.”

Stan snorts. That’s putting it lightly.

Ford presses his lips together, eyes darting to the side. “But… I’m here now. So if there’s something troubling you… I’m here to listen.”

Stanley sighs, his shoulder slouching. “It’s Bill. At least… I think it is.”

Ford’s eyes widen. “He’s getting stronger?” 

“No! … Well. I don’t think so. I just keep seeing his memories, Ford. They’re… Uh… Kinda awful.” Stan bows his head, his heart rate quickens at the mere thought.   

“Oh… Oh I see.” 

“Yeah.”

“So… What sort of stuff do you see?” Ford really just can’t help himself can he?

“I really don’t wanna talk about it. It’s gross, okay? Lots of blood. Screaming. You can jot that down in your Journal.”

“Hey… I didn’t mean it like that. That triangle practically lived in my brain for years. He saw into every single part of my life and tore it down. I never got to return the favour…” Ford places a hand on Stan’s knee.

“We’ll stop him, you know. You and me. We won’t let him win.”

Stan smiles at that. “Are those fighting words, Sixer? I love it.” He chuckles, giving Ford an affectionate noogie.

“Hey! I’m serious!”

“Yeah, yeah! Come on, then! Maybe I can teach you my famous Left Hook, eh? Did I tell you I punched that triangle bastard right in the eye with that move?”

“You did. Multiple times.” 

“Hah! Well if we’re gonna fight this guy, I better teach it to you!”


End file.
